SECURITY
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: It always pays to be prepared, especially if you get a laugh out of it.


**SECURITY**

"Are you sure your bike will be safe?" Kotonoha asked worriedly as she eyed the bike. She knew that it was important to Ryuji, but not as much as she was to him.

Ryuji looked to her, "Why'd you ask, Koto-chan?"

"You're not exactly well-liked," she reminded, "Katou-san and her friends especially don't like you."

Ryuji shrugged, "I'm used to it."

"But they might get back at you by breaking your bike or something."

Ryuji smirked, "Heh, good luck with that. My bike is perfectly safe. I had a security system installed."

Kotonoha blinked, "Security system? Like an alarm."

"An alarm?" He shook his head, "No. Just a few things."

"Like what?" she pressed on.

As Ryuji and Kotonoha were entering the school building, Otome looked at Ryuji's bike with a grin. Ryuji had pretty much taken over control of the class with his intimidating presence which she did not like one bit. Also, he'd taken away her favorite bullying victim. Now, it was time to get back at him.

* * *

Ryuji elaborated, "It's actually several security features. The first one is a gravity generator."

Kotonoha blinked, "Gravity generator?"

Ryuji continued, "What it does is make whatever it's been hooked up to very heavy. Once it's activated, only Superman can lift it."

"How heavy, exactly?"

Ryuji shrugged, "An average elephant."

* * *

Otome had tried to slash the tires of Ryuji's bike. Unfortunately, the blade of her box cutter was unable to penetrate them. She then decided that they could just steal the bike and dump it somewhere instead.

"Come on," Otome snapped, "get a move on!"

Kumi grunted as she tried to push the bike, "We can't Otome!"

Otome cocked an eyebrow, "Whaddya mean? Just push!"

"It's too heavy!" Natsumi elaborated.

* * *

Ryuji shook his head, "Not even a tow truck can move it. Of course, that's not the only thing there."

Kotonoha blinked, "Really? There's more?"

Ryuji nodded, "Yup, if the person trying to steal my bike has not removed their hands from it, then they're in for a nasty shock."

* * *

Kumi and Natsumi were electrocuted and fell to the ground, stunned.

Otome gasped, "Kumi! Natsumi!"

"The hell!" Minami bugged.

* * *

Ryuji continued, "And after the tear gas will come out."

"Tear gas?" Kotonoha was confused now. How could he fit tear gas on a bike?

Ryuji nodded, "Tear gas and it's nasty too. It's like a stink bomb and it smells like a skunk!"

* * *

The bike starts to spray out the tear gas from it and Minami and Otome cough when they breathe in the horrendous stench. It was horrible. Their eyes were tearing up before they started vomiting.

* * *

"And the smell lingers on for a whole week," Ryuji chuckled, "And finally we have the final touch: knockout gas."

Kotonoha was aghast, "Another gas?"

Ryuji nodded, "Yup, and it's strong enough to knock out an elephant for eight hours. People get knocked out for 24 hours if they breathe it in."

* * *

The tear gas was replaced by knockout gas and both Minami and Otome fainted when they breathed it in.

* * *

Kotonoha shook her head in disbelief, "Where did you get all these things?"

Ryuji looked up, trying to think, "Well, they aren't exactly standard issue so I bought them off my sister, Kat."

Kotonoha blinked, "Your sister?"

Ryuji nodded, "She loves her vehicles and makes sure nobody steal them. The security options were pricey but I think in the long run it's a good investment. There were missiles included in the package, but I think that would've been overkill and over my budget at the time."

Now that was something Kotonoha just couldn't believe, "Missiles?"

Ryuji elaborated, "Miniature homing rockets that stun. Nothing harmful."

* * *

Otome and her friends were later found in the parking lot, unconscious. They also smelled horrible, like they had been sprayed by a skunk. The smell lingered for quite a while. When they finally came to after 24 hours, Otome started telling everyone that Ryuji's bike had tried to kill them. Unfortunately, no one believed her or her friends.

"I'm not crazy!" Otome snapped, "Listen to me! Hasuma's bike tried to kill us! It zapped Natsumi and Kumi and tried to poison us! Hey, listen to us! Hey!"

Nobody in class did listen. They just assumed her story was made up.


End file.
